


The Juniper - Tree

by polaris_86



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris_86/pseuds/polaris_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for a challenge. Was created for the LJ community xmen_tales and inspired by Grimm's fairy tale The Juniper-Tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Juniper - Tree

Version 1:

[ ](http://www.abload.de/image.php?img=fairytaledarkblue_resedffp.jpg)

Version 2:

[ ](http://www.abload.de/image.php?img=fairytaledarkcolorsre2xfia.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> The picture shows Raven as the kind girl holding the head of her beloved brother. If you're interested in the original fairy tale, it can be easily found online. =)


End file.
